


The Outsiders

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael and Carly are a team.





	The Outsiders

“It is true!” She shook him off, stumbling, “I can only depend on myself, believe myself. No one else will ever catch my fall.”  
  
“Look,” Michael propped her against the car, his hands on her shoulders as his green eyes bored tunnels into her blurry blues, “you have me, Mom, always. I will never lie to you, and I’ll never let you fall. You were betrayed by outsiders, but I’m your family. Don’t you ever forget that.” Giving her a warm embrace, thankful he had found her in the midst of her drowning her sorrows, “I’ll be here for you.”


End file.
